With respect to telecommunications cable termination panels, there is an ever increasing need to increase density. The cable termination panels of the prior art include adapters, which hold mating connectors of a fiber optic transmission pathway.
By increasing density, more terminations can be located in a given area, such as on a rack or in a cabinet. However, by increasing the density, connector access becomes more difficult for a technician needing to make a new connection, or make a disconnection, such as to clean a connector, or move to a new adapter.